


We are Monsters

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post In the Name of The Brother, Ruby and Victor have a small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Monsters

We are Monsters

Word Count 1183

Summary: Post In the Name of The Brother, Ruby and Victor have a small talk.

 

Victor stood outside Granny’s diner.  He had been here many times before for dates or simply just to stare at his waitress but now was different.  The curse had broken, memories had returned and slowly the people in this town began to realize he was a monster. 

This world’s version of his story had skewed everyone’s idea of who Frankenstein really was.   Frankenstein wasn’t really a monster, in trying to bring back life he had created a monster; maybe in a way that was close enough to being one. 

Not for her though, not Ruby or Red; he still wasn’t sure what to call her.  He had been a pig to her before the curse broke.  He was sure there were even times where he had made her feel uncomfortable.  When he stood on the ledge and heard her behind him, he thought for sure that she would let him end it.  Jump and let the town monster die.  But she hadn’t, with her speed and strength; she saved him.  He had smiled at the mere thought.  She didn’t need to save him but she did.  Not because of who he was but because of who she was.  She was special.

 _Monster to Monster_.  The words rung in his ears but he knew the true meaning behind them.  He wasn’t a monster and neither was she.  Not when they had the chance to change.  She made sense, a lot of sense.  They did have a lot of shit in their life to bury in both worlds but they could start all over.  Now they had a choice of who they could be.  Dr. Whale or Dr. Frankenstein? Who said he couldn’t be a bit of both?

The doors to Granny’s diner opened as someone else exited.  He had nearly caught a glimpse of Ruby inside.  The flowers in his hand were grasped firmer as he inhaled.  He had always thought she was so beautiful.  He hit on her countless times, offered her a ride home or out for a drink.  It made sense to him why the town looked so poorly at him.  His past as Dr. Whale and Dr. Frankenstein were leaving a mark on this town and the moment when she saved him had changed him irrevocably.

Victor took one more deep breath before he entered the diner; the chime of the bells taunting him.  Granny glanced at him as he entered, her eyes burning through his soul.  “What do you want Whale?”

He swallowed deeply looking at her, “I want to speak to Ruby.”

Granny reached for the crossbow under the counter before Ruby spoke up. “It’s alright Granny.”  Ruby smiled and walked towards him.  “Glad to see you’re all in one piece.”  Her eyes widened and she blushed, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“That’s alright.” He smiled, “I’ll just have to think of quick wolf joke.”  He thought for a moment before saying, “Wolf you like to sit down with me?” he motioned to one of the booths

“I’d love that.”  She laughed.

As she went to sit he reached for her hand their fingers interlacing as he braced her from sitting, “I almost forgot.  These are for you.” 

Ruby smiled as he handed her the flowers.  “They’re lovely.”  She smelt them and sat in the booth.  He sat across from her. 

They sat in silence for a moment before they both simultaneously said, “Well I...” 

Victor laughed and lifted his hand towards her, “Please, you first.”

Biting her lip silence overcame her again for a second, “Honestly I was wondering what I should call you.  Anything with a Dr. in front of your name seems a little insincere.”

It was a surprise to him that this was the first thing she had mentioned but he smiled, “Victor.  I’m not even sure I was cursed with a first name honestly, everyone called me Dr. Whale regardless.”

She laughed and he was elated, if he kept things up just the smile on her face would keep him happy until he died.  “Well I know in my case people are often confused, Red—Ruby.  I mean at least Regina didn’t rename me Violet.”  Her head tilted as she smirked.  “Honestly though, either one works for me.”

“I’ll just have to switch it up and keep you on your toes.”

Her eyebrows raised, “I’d like that.”

He cupped his hands in front of him, “Listen Ruby, I just have to thank you for what you did for me the other night.  No one has really taken the time to understand me since all of this happened.  Who would honestly?  Frankenstein, I come right out of a horror movie.”

His hands rest on the table and she reached forward taking hold of them.  “Do you seriously think they’ve never made a movie about a werewolf?  I think I take the win on that one.  I’m pretty sure my monster has more movies than your monster.”

A laugh brushed his face, “I’m pretty sure you’re right about that.”  Her hands gripped his tighter.  The thrumming of his heart tapped louder and faster, he almost hoped her super human wolf ears couldn’t hear it.  “Red, I want to tell you something else.”  He licked his lips and slowed his thought process, he needed to make everything sound perfectly.  “You told me that we have a second chance and I want to take it.”

She smiled, “That’s good.” 

He couldn’t help the grin on his face.  She exuded an aura of happiness around him, “I have to be honest though, I want… maybe that’s not the best way to say it Ruby but—I would like to start over with you.”

A glass dropped and Ruby and Victor turned their head to Granny, she was obviously eaves dropping on their conversation.

Pleased, Ruby turned away from her Granny.  “You know Victor.  I have to say my track record with men is not clean.  I ate Peter, Quinn died before I even had the chance to be courted.  Poor Billy…” she didn’t need to say any more than that because he already knew about Billy.  “But maybe a monster is what I need.”

“Really?”  He beamed, “You think so?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Monster to monster.”  She grinned, “I think Frankenstein and his werewolf sounds truly poetic.”

  “Well then.”  He choked back his fear, “Ruby will you let me take you out on a date.”

Leaning across the table she bit her lip playfully, “If not a date, what is this than Victor?”

He smiled meeting her as he leaned across the table, “Well I guess we’ll consider this our first date.”

“I’d like that.” She said coyly.  “First things first though I just have to ask.” He wracked his brain thinking of all the possible questions, “What world are you from?”

He licked his lips and smirked, “My world was more like this.  Earth.  Though the hues of my world were black and white.  Color came to my world eventually through Mr. Gold, but the first color that I fell in love with was red.”


End file.
